Other Father
Created by the Other Mother, the Other Father was used to try to help trick Coraline into staying in the "Other World". But it is revealed that he is actually on Coraline's side. Book The Other Father is the Other Mother's "husband". He is the identical to Charlie Jones, Coraline's real father except for the fact that he has button eyes, plays piano, is always cheerful (nearly) and spends time with Coraline. According to Coraline, he is more fun and attentive to her needs than her real father. He gets put in the basement in the empty apartment when he informs Coraline too much about the Other Mother's plans to keep Coraline in her world forever. He is very nice and he isn't boring at first, but is revealed to be scared of the Other Mother, who wants him to hurt Coraline, which he doesn't want to do. When the Other Mother got complete control over him, she forced him to attack Coraline, but Coraline pulls out his button eyes, blinding him. While the Other Father was still looking for her, Coraline tried to escape quietly, but made too much noise, which told the Other Father where she was. But Coraline managed to get out of the basement and trap the Other Father down there forever. Film In the film, he appears identical to Coraline's real father. He knows how to play piano, but to play complex pieces, he needs his trademark mechanical hands. It is hinted throughout the film that he is terrified of the Other Mother, doing as she says and obeying her every command. Later on in the film, the Other Father turns in to a pumpkin-like human with the face in a permanent frown with a monster-like voice and barely capable of speech. This was apparently his punishment for telling Coraline too much. When Coraline sets out to find the Ghost Children's eyes, the Other Father attacks her while atop his mechanical preying mantis-like gardening machine in the Fantastic Garden. Interestingly, at this point in the film, we see that the Other Father truly did not want to harm Coraline (stating this as he attacks her) being forced by the Other Mother to do so via the mechanical hands attached to his. He meets his end after he destroys the bridge leading to the garden and falls through it into the water, he frees his hand by breaking the controllive mechanical hand, and hands Coraline the first eye, (which was actually disguised as the top of the lever on his preying mantis) he accidentally slips through the opening that he made of the bridge, and falls into the water. Relationships When Coraline first meets the Other Parents, it seems as if the Other Father and the Other Mother have a loving relationship. They behave with warm affection to one another, tease each other, hold hands, and even flirt (the Other Father at one point teasingly compliments the excellent chicken breast at dinner, and the Other Mother gives him an 'oh, you' wave of the hand and a coquettish smile). However, as the Other World reveals its true colors, it becomes clear that the Other Father is terrified of the Other Mother, who created him as a tool to win over Coraline. Their "affectionate" behavior was a deliberate opposite of the frequent bickering rudeness of Coraline's real parents, just another part of the illusion of a loving family that the Other Mother spun to suck Coraline in. When he betrays her to help Coraline by trying to warn her of the danger she's in, the Other Mother remakes him without a flicker of remorse into a horrible pumpkin-creature, barely capable of speech. The Other Father is actually on Coraline's side, and doesn't want to hurt her, but he is forced to by the Other Mother. It's also notable that throughout his song on the piano, he's subliminally trying to warn her of the dangers of the other world. In the movie, the tortured, injured, but still kind creature makes up for trying to hurt Coraline and manages to give Coraline the ghost eye in the nick of time before he falls into the water in the garden. The Other Father is actually helping Coraline. but the Other Mother forced him to trap Coraline. Quotes * Hey. * Wanna hear my new song? * No need. Cause this piano plays me. * Our Garden, Coraline. * Daughter in distress. * Tickle no more, you dragon snappers. * Hop on, Kiddo. I wanna show you something. * Mother said you'd like it. For she knows you like the back of her hand. * I love dinner-breakfast-food. * Well, everything's right in this world, kiddo. * Sure. We'll sing and play games, and Mother will cook you favorite meals. * So sharp you won't feel a thi--ow! * Well, it's a surprise. * All will be swell, soon as Mother's refreshed. Her strength is our strength. * Mustn't talk when Mother's not here. * No point. He pulled a long face, and Mother didn't like it. * (Garbled) Only one key. * Sorry. 'So sorry. Mother making me. 'Don't wanna hurt you! * (Last Words) TAKE IT! * (Words while drowning) I love you... * " Hello Coraline. (First Word) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed characters